Code Geass: The Alternative
"And so... the reformation of the world begins." -Summary Code Geass: The Alternative is a fanfiction story written by Demons Anarchy of Pride. It follows an alternate storyline where the Zero Requiem never came to existence, and Lelouch strives to change Britannia for the better, rather than becoming the enemy of the world. Plot During the Emperor's supposed speech, in regards to the recent events, Lelouch strides into the throne room, announcing that he is now the new Emperor of Britannia. The nobles and other royal family members are left bewildered, with Guinevere asking whether or not it's really him. Lelouch answers that it is him, having returned from hell intact. Odysseys says that he is relieved, as since Nunnally was located, he would have to be alright as well. However, he expresses confusion and concern, telling Lelouch that he is taking this joke too far by sitting on the throne. Lelouch, however, claims that the previous Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, is dead, and that he was the one who killed him. Panic erupts in the throne room as Odysseus asks if he is joking. Lelouch, however, replies that he would not joke on a matter as light as this. Guinevere immediately orders the present Royal Guard to execute him, only for them to be repelled by an unlikely ally of Lelouch: Suzaku Kururugi, who declares that he will not allow them to touch the Emperor. The crowd is left bewildered before Lelouch introduces him as a Knight of the Round above all others, granting him the position of the Knight of Zero. Odysseus tells them to stop, saying it's gone too far, especially on a national broadcast. Lelouch, however, asks if he really thinks so before he states that he'll make things easier to understand, removing his lenses to command them to acknowledge him as the new Emperor of Britannia. Instantly, everyone in attendance resounds, "All Hail Lelouch!", while Lelouch smirks, remarking that everything is proceeding as planned. And so begins the reformation of the world. Characters Lelouch vi Britannia Formerly the Eleventh Prince of Britannia, as well as the revolutionary leader of the Black Knights, Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia is the 99th Emperor of Britannia, having succeeded his father, the previous Emperor, Charles zi Britannia. He ascended to the throne after having killed Charles in C's World, and used his power, Geass, to have everyone who opposed him after his declaration acknowledge him. Since then, he has become various reforms, such as granting all subjugated nations and/or countries their rights back to them prior to being invaded by Britannia, as well as abolishing the aristocracy system. He wants to reform Britannia, in order to create the world Nunnally envisioned, but tries to refrain from using horrible methods to do so. He claims that his role and Suzaku's have switched, and wonders what became of them. Suzaku Kururugi The Knight of Zero, the highest ranking member of the Knights of the Round, formerly the Knight of Seven before Lelouch ascended to the throne. Born Japanese, he became an Honorary Britannian shortly after the invasion came to an end, and enlisted in the military. He is Lelouch's best friend, though their relationship has heavily been strained through out the series, especially after Suzaku learned that he was Zero. Currently, they appear to have reconciled to an extent, as Suzaku works with him to reform Britannia, though now he believes that only the results matter, in contrast to Lelouch who tries to limit the number of casualties as possible. Lelouch notes that their roles have switched, and wonders what became of them. Jeremiah Gottwald A former member of Marianne vi Britannia's Royal Guard, and currently the Knight of Orange, serving under Lelouch vi Britannia. At the beginning of the series, he was the leader of the Purist Faction before Lelouch made his debut as Zero, using a fabricated scandal called "Orange" to free Suzaku from his impending trial, and possible execution. The incident left Jeremiah discredited, and grew an obssesive hatred towards Zero, which only further served to leave him unhinged after he was experimented by Bartley. Later, after learning the truth of his reasons, Jeremiah became loyal to Lelouch completely, enough so that he considered the title of "Orange," which he once despised, as a symbol of his loyalty to his prince. He leads the Britannian forces, under the banner of the 99th Emperor. Rai Kaizaren An unknown individual, and the current Knight of One, shortly after the death of Bismarck Waldstein. He is a mysterious figure who has ties to both Lelouch, Suzaku, and the Black Knights, though only the former seem to know him. He, alongside Suzaku, act as Lelouch's must trusted soldiers, as well as the strongest warriors in the empire. Alongside Suzaku, he pilots the Club Pendragon, a successor to the Lancelot Club, which was the Lancelot's sister unit, and prototype. Though his origins are a mystery, Lelouch and Suzaku trust him a great deal. Nunnally vi Britannia The younger sister of Lelouch vi Britannia, and the youngest known member of the Royal family currently in the series. She is a kind, gentle, and heartwarming individual, and the sole driving reason behind Lelouch's desire to create a kind, gentle world, as well as one of the driving forces behind the identity of Zero. She is what truly keeps Lelouch from becoming a monster in all sense of the word. However, at the end of the first season, she was kidnapped, and was later used against Lelouch when Charles instated her as the new Viceroy of Area Eleven. She was thought to have been killed in the F.L.E.I.J.A bombing, which served as a trigger for Lelouch to become unhinged, only to be revealed alive by Schneizel, and once again used against Lelouch during his plans to reform Britannia. Kallen Kouzuki A senior member of the Black Knights, and the ace pilot of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements. She was originally apart of the Kouzuki Resistence Cell, founded by her late brother Naoto, which served as the founding group for the Order of the Black Knights. She had originally idolized Zero and despised Lelouch Lamperouge, her lazy classmate, before learning at Kamine Island that the two were the same. Overtime, however, she began to form genuine feelings for him as the series progressed. Sadly, she chose to leave him when the Black Knights betrayed him after learning about his Geass, though she expressed confusion when he asked her to live. Kallen later sides with him alongside the rest of the Black Knights when Schneizel declares war upon Lelouch.